Slim Outcomes
by raichurai
Summary: Misty never realized how many flaws she really had. She never realized how ugly she really was. She never realized that she can change it so easily. She never realized she'd become a victim... Egoshipping


I had this idea in my head for a while, I wanted to write this for **Eating Disorder Awareness Month**, which was last month. Haven't had the inspiration to write it; until I watched 'Dying to be Thin' on NOVA Online. I'm very hesitant to post this on here...but whatever. I dedicate this fic to all the egoshippers in the livejournal community.

- If you spot any errors, puh-leeze tell me. Thanks!  
- Apologies that this chapter is so short. Next chapters will be longer, if I'll be continuing this.  
- Yes, I know I suck at writing.  
- I do NoT own Pokemon, NOVA, or Americas Next Top Model. Nuh uh. _  
_  
x - x  
**Slim Outcomes  
**

The TV is on. Two clicks from the remote was heard and _wa-la._ Daisy's all time favorite show, 'America's Next Top Model' appears on the fifty inch plasma screen that one of the sisters ex's so kindly purchased. The dumb-blonde attempts a cutesy squeal in delight, only to make me slightly more deaf. "The new episode is finally here!" Her big blue eyes looking ready to tear up, her big head moves closer to the TV screen. I secretly hope she goes blind from being that close to the screen.

"You don't have to scream twice, the entire gym - _city_ knows once we hear your first deafening scream." I collapse on the couch beside my older sister, wiping the beads of sweat off my forehead. One girl cleaning a entire gym is hard ass labor in my book, it would be easier to have the four of us sisters to do it, but since they pay the bills and not I, they tell me that it wouldn't be fair...

Let me shove a broom up each of their prissy behinds, then we can call it fair.

Daisy, the eldest, most prettiest, and bitc--_ahem,_ sister of mine was too absorbed in the screen to answer me. Personally, I feel at peace. I snicker to myself. Ah, the little delights in life...Lugia! I have to wash the dishes, fold the laundry, feed the pokemon, clean the pool-- woah! There's a cat fight on the screen! I rear forward towards the screen with interest, two skinny, young girls we're barking at each other. Before things could good two large men appear and pulls the two girls away from each other, then the screen changes to a modeling runway show.

"What!?" I hit the back of the couch, disappointed. "They were about to claw each other with their horrendously long nails into pieces, why the Ho-oh didn't they let them!?"

I see Daisy roll her eyes at me through her big, overly sprayed hair. "Tch, this isn't like, your icky, sweaty UFC junk. This show is like, inspirational!"

"Oh please, like you know what inspirational is." I watch the girls walk down the runway, stop to show whatever goods they have (which wasn't much.) and walk back. Wow. This truly is inspirational.

"Oh my _dearest_ baby sister," I growl at her as she pinched my cheek. I swear I'll bite her groomed fingers off. "Don't you see, like, how incredibly beautiful each women is--"

"Beautiful? They all look like sticks with apricots for boobs!"

To my surprise, Daisy lays eyes on me, looking away from the screen completely. Obviously she was pissed, but, really. How much does Daisy scare me? My baby Azumarill is more intimidating. "You out of all people wouldn't know what beauty is, if you are beautiful like they are, you'll be loved, you'll be glorified, you'll be successful. They are inspirational for me to be a beautiful person because that's how you win in life. Once I achieve that goal sister, I will be saying _adios _to this dump."

I stare at her, seeing that she is expecting some sort of apology for dissing her skinny people show. "Wow Daisy...you haven't said 'like' once in that drawn out speech of yours. I applaud you."

She stands up to tower over me, her cleavage very well_ in-my-face_ at this point. "Little sis, of course I knew you wouldn't understand. I'm not surprised..." I raise a brow at her annoyingly 'sweet' voice, I await for another mindless, dumb-blonde speech. Ugh, I'd rather listen to Psyduck's endless quacking. "Just look at yourself Misty, you're figure is like a very dull plank, you wear boy clothes, like, you're hair is even cut like a boys. I'm sure it's very hard to be ugly, wouldn't you want to change that?"

"And become a self-absorbed bimbo like you and those chicks on tv?" I stand up, pushing her out of my way. Resisting the urge to kick her ass. "Nah, you'll do a better job at that."

I walk over in front of the kitchen sink, taking a dirty plate in my hands I see that my hands were shaking. As I continue to look, I see my reflection through the pasta sauce, seeing that I was crying...damn.

Tonight I'll spit in her dinner. Burn all of her underwear. Have Azumarill piss in her bed. Put hair remover in her shampoo bottle.

Ugly. I've been called worse. Much worse. Dropping the plate back into the sink. I confide into my room, Daisy doesn't need to see that she did this to me. Again.


End file.
